


Ulterior Motives

by potahtopotato



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potahtopotato/pseuds/potahtopotato
Summary: In which Baz is finally forced to call Simon by his first name.





	Ulterior Motives

They're in bed, the morning after, and Baz wants some water.

"Snow," Baz says, and Simon turns on his stomach, blinks awake, and grins at him, huge and smug. It should be insufferable but it somehow isn't in the least.

"Not Snow," Simon says, still grinning.

 _Right_ , Baz remembers.  _Not Snow._

"Fine then," he says, and opens his mouth to say  _Grimm_ , but of course that won't work either because that's  _his_  last name, and dammit but Simon looks ridiculously happy.

Baz does his best to glare at him. "This is why you asked me to marry you, isn't it. So that I'll have to call you Simon."

"You figured it out," Simon deadpans, but he's trying not to smile. "My secret plan."

"I'm right, aren't I."

Simon smirks, then rolls over and is asleep again within seconds.

Baz stares for a moment (stares at his  _husband_  for a moment).

"Good morning, I guess," he says, "Simon."


End file.
